Fainting
by MellyHorror-Salvatore-Northman
Summary: Tori faints in school, Jade freaks out. Rated T. One-Shot. Tumblr Request.


**Tori faints at school, Jade freaks out. Rated T. One-Shot. Tumblr Request. **

I was standing at my locker across from hers, watching her talk to Beck with a stupid smile on her face, her eyes flicking toward me every so often. I held my coffee cup in one hand my elbow propped on the other one, crossed over my ribs while I leant against my locker.

As I watched her I watched her eyes as they unfocused, the smile fell from her face. The color drained from her face and in a matter off seconds she was crumpling to the ground. I dropped my coffee and ran toward her, falling to my knees almost as soon as I reached her, "Tori!" I swept her hair gently from her neck and pressed my fingers against her pulse, she still had a heartbeat, a weak one, but she was breathing.

"Beck! Call 911! And Lane!" I screamed at him, it looked like he jumped away from me, but I didn't have time to worry about that. I snatched his backpack and stacked it under mine and propped her feet up on them, scanning her outfit I undid her belt and popped the top button of her shirt, "Vega, wake up." I muttered, brushing her hair back from her head.

"Jade! What happened?" Lane yells, he's followed by Sikowitz, Cat and Robbie.

"I don't know! She was talking to Beck and she went pale and fainted!" I yelled back harshly. Before I could say anything else he stood to meet the EMT's, shoving Beck and I away. My heart was in my throat as Lane and the EMT's talked over her body. Beck reached toward me but I pulled away, wrapping my arms around my body.

"Jade…is Tori going to be okay?" Cat whispered as we watched an EMT pick her up from the floor and onto a stretcher.

I knew I should have lied to her, but I couldn't, "I don't know." I reply, as soon as they're gone and I chase Lane back to his office, "what hospital is she going to?" I demand, he's got his phone pressed to his ear.

"I'm trying to reach Tori's parents Jade, now is not the time!" he yelled.

"They're in Florida! They don't give a shit, _what hospital is she at?_" I demand again, when he ignores me I snatch his pearPhone and throw it against the wall, "Lane!" he mutters the name of the hospital, yelling my name as I run out.

I'm lucky my car and I make it to the hospital in one piece, I'd been lucky I didn't get stopped. Inside the hospital the nurses were all lazing about, one was staring at her screen. She looked up at me when I walked in and gave me a suspicious look. It was the nurse from Robbie's surgery, "Where's Tori Vega?" I say, stepping up to the counter.

"You her sister."

"Yeah." I reply, it's a lie and we both know it. But she hands me a visitor's pass and directs me to her room, telling me that Tori had woken up once but she was sleeping in her room now. I found the room after a few wrong turns and gently eased the door open. She was laying in a bed with her head turned to one side, her chest moving up and down slowly.

As the door shut behind me she turned her head in my direction, a weak smile on her face, "I was off by a minute." She tells me, "I guessed 7:30. You got here in record time."

"Ran a few red lights." I shrugged, dragging a chair up beside her bed. I took her hand in mine and laced my fingers through hers, giving them a light squeeze. She stared at me silently, and I stared back. Unsure what to say, what to ask. I leaned forward and kissed her softly. For three months Tori and I have been dating behind our friend's backs, and today I probably blew that whole secret out of the water, but I didn't care.

"I should have told you…" she whispered out of nowhere, I turn my eyes up to hers and away from her soft lips, "I was diagnosed with diabetes, type one, two weeks ago. I'm still no good at keeping track of my insulin levels. Lane usually texts me to remind me, but my phone died…."

I blink my eyes slowly, "Tori…why didn't you tell me?"

"I was scared. Confused. I didn't know what to say or how to bring it up." She starts to push herself up on the bed, but I squeeze her hand and she stops, "Jade…they told me you probably saved me from anything bad happening by getting my blood flowing."

"Why don't you have a medical alert bracelet?" I narrow my eyes at her, "what if Lane hadn't known?"

"I have one, I just…"

"You know it's nothing to be ashamed of. You can't help it." I tell her, "you really need to wear it. What if some stranger had found you?" she frowns but nods at me and closes her eyes briefly, "I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you, Tori."

Her eyes open again and she squeezes my hand, "I love you, Jade."

"I love you, Tori." I reply, leaning forward and kissing her again. She smiles and closes her eyes, squeezing my hand harder for a second before loosening her grip without letting go of my hand. I flip on her TV and pop the foot rest on the chair, she rolls over and watches the TV with me. Not too much later Lane finally appears, having been announced as her medical proxy while her parents were out of state.

He doesn't say a word about me ditching school or us holding hands, he just warns us that the others are getting out of school early to come visit and asks how Tori's feeling, explains that her parents are _very worried _and that they'll _rush right home_. Which Tori and I both know is utter bullshit and tells us he'll be talking to the doctor if we need him.

Once he's gone we turn back to our TV show.


End file.
